You Raise Me Up
by emoteen06
Summary: After JT and Manny hit a roadblock, JT gets a shock at school, and what's got everyone at Degrassi worried and angry? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Getting Older, Getting Wiser

**"You Raise Me Up"**

Chapter ONE "Getting Older, Getting Wiser"

JT and Manny hit a major roadblock in their relationship, and JT must make a quick decision. Will it destory them? Is the one for JT someone he's known forever, and he just doesn't realize it? Please R & R!!

**Disclamier**: I do not own Degrassi:The Next Generation, The-N, CTV, Epitome or any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I live in the U.S., I love Degrassi, and I love to write. I'm creative, I have plans/ideas/storylines for the characters and I hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction!

**Reason for title**: Since every Degrassi episode is named after a song, I wanted to pick a song title for this story. It will eventually make sense as to why I chose this song. Remember, there's still ALOT MORE TO COME in this ongoing series!

**Time: **It's set in the 4th/5th season.

Ready? OK, Enjoy the 1st Chapter!!!

"Manny", JT said from a crowd. He ran through the crowd and caught up to her. They had been going out since the semi-formal, and they were now in Grade 10. "Hey JT", Manny said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they walked into Mr.Simpson's class. "JT and Manny. Never thought I'd see that coming", Toby said. "Thanks Toby, you're a pal", JT said shaking his head. "So, are you to going to that party this weekend..which would be Saturday night..Which would be tomorrow?", Toby asked. "Well....", Manny said. "Hey why not?", JT said. "Craig...and Ashley...they'll both be there. Won't they?", Manny asked. "So what if they are?", JT asked. "JT, there's alot you don't understand..but...I guess we can still go", Manny asked. "Great, that's only tomorrow!", JT said. "It'll be fun", JT said staring into Manny eyes and similing. Manny smiled. "Okay class enough with the talking, let's get started on our work", Mr.Simpson said.

Brrrrrrinnnggg The lunch bell rang and the students of Degrassi poured into the cafeteria. Ashley and Ellie were walking the same way JT and Manny were and Ashley bumped into Manny. "Sorry", Manny said in her Canadian accent. "Watch where you're going", Ashley said. "She hates me"...Manny said. "She doesn't hate you", JT said. "Yes, she does. I slept with Craig, and then I got....she hates me", Manny said. "You got what?", JT said. "I got them split up", Manny said quickly. "I got them split up", Manny said. "Don't even worry about it", JT said. "Let's just go get lunch okay?", Manny said.

"Now what are you going to tell your parents?", Manny asked while they were walking home. "That I'm going our for pizza with you..and Tobes is tagging along.", JT said. "Okay, I'll tell my parents that I'm going to the movies with you...and then maybe you should tell your parents the same", Manny said. "You're right. Me. You. Movies.", JT said. "That way if either of our parents call each other, the stories match", Manny said. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", Manny said. "Yeah. Tomorrow", JT said. JT leaned in and soon he and Manny were in deep kiss. JT broke away. "I'll see you later", Manny said. She walked to her front door and went inside and JT headed home.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep JT's alarm clock went off, and it was 8:00 in the morning. He went downstairs to find a note from his parents.

_JT, _

_Your father and I are going to be out for the day with Kelly and Mike. They called us at 5:00 this morning and invited us on to their boat. We won't be home until late so if you go out be safe and leave us a note just in case we get home earlier. We would have woken you up, but we figured you wouldn't mind with a note. With all our love, Mom & Dad_

"Awesome". JT said. He ran to his telephone and immediatley called Toby. "Hello?", Toby asked. "Tobes, It's me. Mom and Dad are gone for the WHOLE day, man, you've gotta come over.", JT said. "Are you serious?", Toby said. "Yeah, can you have Ash bring you over?", JT asked. "Ash is out with Craig, actually...but I guess I could walk", Toby said. "Why is Ashley with Craig? Are they back together?", JT asked. "Doubtful. They needed to talk privately.", Toby said. "Ohhhkay", JT said. "Well, I'll be over soon", Toby said. "OK", JT said. He hung up the phone and went upstairs to get dressed. The thought of Manny coming over crossed his mind a thousand times, but he wasn't sure if he should call her or not. He decided not to because he would be with her all night, and besides, if his mom or dad found out his girlfriend was in the house, let alone, his room, he would be dead. About 20 minutes passed and the doorbell rang. "Come on in Toby", JT said. Toby and Ashley came inside. "Oh, hey Ash", JT said. "I thought you were with Craig?". "Well, I got back after you called Toby, so I figured I'd drop him off, but, I do need to talk to _you_", Ashley said. "Me?", JT asked. Ashley and JT went upstairs into JT's room. "JT there is something you need to know, and I want you to get the truth, because I don't think you are", Ashley said. "What's going on?", JT asked. "You know Manny had sex with Craig, right?", Ashley asked. "Yea,why?", JT asked. "Well, is that all you know?", Ashley asked. "Yea", JT answered. "Well, there's more. Manny was pregnant", Ashley said. "What?", JT asked, standing up. "Whoa...Wh...Wait a minute. WAS?", JT asked. Ashley nodded. "So, she's not anymore?", JT asked. "No, JT", Ashley said. "So, wait. She _was. _So, she had an abortion?", JT asked. "Yes, JT. Craig and Manny had sex, Craig got her pregnant, and Manny had an abortion", Ashley said. "JT shook his head. "No, no, she would have told me. Manny wouldn't just not tell me something like that", JT said. Ashley, almost in tears, said " JT, I tried to warn you. You're going to get hurt and don't say I didn't try to help you", she said, walking out of the room. JT followed, but he ran down the stairs quicker than Ashley. "Toby, go with Ashley. I'm leaving, so you're all leaving", JT said. Toby and Ashley went into their car and JT slammed the front door. He went upstairs, grabbed his keys and left.

It was now night time, and Loud Music could be heard from down the street. The party at 4234 Aller Street was the place to be. JT and Manny walked in together and saw many familar faces from Degrassi. "JT, let's go get something to drink okay?", Manny asked. "Yeah", JT said. "Hey guys", Paige said. "Oh hey Paige, I guess there _are_ alot of people here", JT said. "Just to let you two know, all the rooms upstairs are vacant for the entire evening", Paige said, smiling. She walked off and while Manny was talking to another friend, Paige pulled JT aside. "So now that you're with Manny I guess you'll be big man on campus now, eh?", Paige said. "Paige, Manny and I haven't had sex", JT said. "Not yet..", Paige said, walking off. "What did she want?", Manny asked. "Nothing. Nothing important. Why don't we go dance?", JT asked. "TOBY, TOBY, TOBY", the crowd shouted. Toby was drinking as many beers in a row as he could. "Toby, what are you doing?", JT asked. "Having fun", Toby said. "Tobes your breath smells...bad", JT said. "Come on, just try one", Toby said. JT looked around at everyone drinking. He popped open the bottle and drank it down. "Okay that's enough...phew!", JT said. Before anyone realized it, the party had gotten out of hand. People were on the floor passed out, people were upstairs, and it was all very chaotic. JT felt Manny grab is hand. "Let's go upstairs, it's quiter", Manny said. They entered what looked like a master bedroom. "I'm having a really great time", Manny said. "Yeah, me too", JT said. Manny grabbed JT's face and started to kiss him. JT put his arm on Manny's shoulder. She started to lean back, but they continued to make out. She took off JT's blouse, which he was wearing over a white T-Shirt. His hands moved to her back and now they were definently in a comprimising postion. She started to unzip his pants, and JT let go and jumped off the bed. "Okay, what was that?", JT asked. "I thought you were ready..", Manny said. "Ready? Ready for what? Ready for sex?", JT asked. "Yea!", Manny said. "What--What made you think that?", JT asked. "You came up here!", Manny said. JT grabbed his shirt off the bed. "So. That doesn't mean I was gonna sleep with you!", JT said.

"Why were you kissing me then?", Manny asked. "Okay, first of all, you kissed me. Second of all, Making out and having sex are two very different things", JT said. "Then maybe you're just too immature to have sex!", Manny said. "Me, Immature? I wasn't the one who slept with someone else's boyfriend, got pregnant, and had an abortion!", JT said. "What?! Who told you!", Manny asked. "So it _is_ true. You killed an innocent child because YOU were immature.", JT said. "I could not raise a child at my age", Manny said. "Then maybe you shouldn't be having sex at your age", JT said. "Whatever, JT. I thought you were cool, but I guess I was wrong", Manny said. "I can't be with someone like you...You and I, we are different people...and I should have known better. We're breaking up, Manny, and don't come back to me because I'd rather be by myself than with someone like you.", JT said. "Fine, JT. You could've had it...you would have had the best time of your life and you would have been a man. But I guess you're just a little boy still", Manny said. "You know what, Manny? The rumors are true. You ARE a Slut.", JT said. He put on his shirt and slammed the door.


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

**Chapter Two- A Shoulder to Cry On**

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own anything related to Degrassi.

JT walked downstairs and left the house where the party was. Ashley saw him leave from upstairs and went out after him. He walked at a fast pace and headed home. "JT, Wait!!", Ashley said. "Go away Ash okay this isn't a good time", JT said. "JT, talk to me, I can help you", Ashley said. JT stopped and turned around. "I should've listened to you. You were right.", JT said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and.. I'm sorry I ever went out with Manny.", JT said. "JT, it's okay", Ashley said. "JT!", Toby shouted. "What?", JT asked, fighting off tears. Toby was out of breath from running down the street. "Dude...What happened?", Toby asked. "Toby guess!", Ashley said. Toby paused for a minute and looked at his best friend and his step-sister. "Manny wanted to sleep with you, and you backed off", he said. JT nodded and looked down. "JT you did the right thing", Ashley said. "Come on, Toby, let's walk JT home", Ashley said.

Ashley, JT, and Toby walked up to JT's house to find no one home. "Good. My parents aren't home. They don't have to know about this", JT said. "Hey JT, if you want to stay at our house, you can...I don't think Dad or Kate would mind", Toby said. "Yeah, totally cool", Ashley said. "Well...", JT mumbled. "JT, your parents said to leave a note if went anywhere. It's almost 11:30, and they aren't even home yet. I don't think they would mind", Toby said. "Uhh, you're right. Let me go get some clothes, and..I'll be back in a minute", JT said. JT slowly walked up the stairs as Ashley and Toby sat on his couch. "I can't believe Manny tried to have sex with him. She's just looking to get with everyone, isn't she?", Ashley remarked. "Poor guy. He finds a girl for himself, and all she wants him for is sex", Toby said. JT came back downstairs with a duffle bag and a hand written note. "I wrote my parents a letter, so if they ever come home, they'll know where I am", JT said.

JT, Toby and Ashley arrived to another empty house, Toby and Ashley's. "Now where are _our_ parents at?", Toby asked. "Who knows. I'm gonna go take a shower. You two want some pizza?", Ashley asked. "No thanks, Ashley, I'm not very hungry", JT said. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and walked upstairs. "I'm such an idiot! I should have listened to Spinner, Ashley, all of Degrassi..", JT said. "JT, Manny is Manny and you are better off without her. Nothing good could have come of her being with you", Toby said. "Yeah, I know. I'm done with her..I just thought...I just thought that I had found someone, but I guess I was wrong. She didn't really like me", JT said.

It was a Monday morning at Degassi, and JT did not want to be there. He had ended up staying the weekend at Toby and Ashley's, since his parents decided to stay an extra day with their friends. "I do not want to go in there", JT said to Toby. Toby just patted him on the back and and shook his head. As they walked in the halls, there was actually no whispering or talking or laughing at all. JT walked into Mr.Simpson's class and noticed Manny wasn't there. JT put his head down and tried to hold back tears. His weekend was horrible. He felt sick and hurt and did not want to be at Degrassi. A soft hand touched his shoulder. "JT?", Emma said. "Emma?", JT asked. "JT, I heard what happened. I'm really, really sorry that Manny did that to you", Emma said. "So everyone knows? Great", JT said. "JT, everyone that doesn't think your dumb or lame or prude or anything like that", Emma said. "JT, talk to me at lunch, okay?", Emma said. "I really want to talk to you", Emma added. "Yea, okay..I will. The bench outside. Okay? Not in the cafeteria. Not inside Degrassi", JT said. Emma looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Okay. Outside. At the bench. Lunchtime", Emma said.

Lunch soon arrived, and Manny still hadn't been seen all day. JT walked out to the bench, avoiding everyone in sight. Emma wasn't there yet, but she was good about being on time. JT sat down and still, looked as if he was fighting off tears. "JT", Emma said. "Emma", JT replied. "JT ,you did the right thing. You don't deserve to be used by Manny. You don't deserve to be treated like that either. You're too sweet, and too caring, and you deserve someone that will treat you right", Emma said. JT looked sad and helpless. "I feel like...I've been lied to, I feel betrayed and walked over..How could I have been so stupid! Manny never liked me, she just wanted to use me..", JT said. "JT!!", Emma said sternly reaching out to his hands. She grabbed his hands and held them tight. Emma was almost in tears. "You're not happy at all. You're not smiling, Ashley and Toby said you didn't barely eat anything all weekend. You've been depressed, and..and I want you to know that I care! I care about you JT", Emma said. JT had never heard anyone but his parents say that they cared about him. JT had never had any girl care about him. "You care about me?", JT asked. Emma nodded and reached out to give JT a hug. "I've never had any friend care about me. You really do, don't you?", JT said fighting back tears, still hugging. "I do, and I'll always be here if you need me", Emma said, with tears running down her face.


	3. Goodbye To You

Chapter 3 - "Goodbye To You"

A/N: Okay, it might seem a little bit (too) dramatic with all the crying and stuff but ya'll gotta understand that JT feels used and hurt and everything and it's affecting his personality, and his friends are just concerned about him that's all..trust me, it will get better, okay?!

The next day at Degrassi wouldn't be so bad, JT thought as he walked up to the doors of Degrassi Community School. The talk with Emma meant so much to him yesterday, and he knew that their freindship had gotten much stronger. JT walked past the principal's office and notice that Manny was standing there with a bunch of papers in her hand. She looked at JT and shot him a look, and JT quickly turned away and walked over to Emma. "Hey Emma", JT said. "Hey. How are you doing?", Emma asked. "Okay...but why is Manny over in the office?", JT asked. Emma leaned over and looked. "Maybe she's getting a schedule change..?", Emma said. "Hey guys", Toby said from behind. "Hey Tobes", JT said. "Well, I'm glad to see you're in a better mood", Toby said to JT. "I guess so", JT said. "Did you hear about Manny?", Toby asked. "No. What about her?", JT asked. "Well, her parents are pulling her out of Degrassi", Toby said. "What?!", Emma asked. "Well they don't like the trouble she's been getting herself into and they are making her go to a private girls school for this year", Toby said. "Is this my fault?", JT asked. "I doubt it. After she had the abortion, I heard her parents talking about pulling her out of Degrassi. One, to protect her, and two, to make sure she stays out of trouble", Emma said. "Yeah, they must have found out about the party", Toby said. JT seemed somewhat relieved. "I do remember her parents saying that one more mess up and she was gone", Emma said. JT nodded. JT and Emma walked to Mr.Simpson's class, and noticed Manny cleaning out her locker. "JT", Manny said. JT cringed. He didn't want to talk to Manny, or look at Manny, or even think about her. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving Degrassi", Manny said. "I know", JT replied. "I'm going to a private school for the rest of the year", Manny said. "I know", JT replied. "There's something else I need to tell you", Manny said. She looked at JT with a look of regret. "One thing, I'm sorry about the party. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm really sorry about that. Another thing, I wasn't being completely honest with you about our relationship", Manny said. JT just looked at her. He was over his depression mood, and although he felt hurt by the whole situation, he remained strong. "What exactly do you mean?", JT asked. Manny shook her head. "You were just a rebound from Craig, and..I wanted you to know that you deserve better than me, because I didn't really like you that way, you know...you were just a friend, I didn't want to hurt your feelings again, and that's why I said yes, and I wish you all the best, OK?", Manny said. JT knew all along that Manny never really cared for him or anything. He knew, but still felt like there was something there, but at last, there was some closure. Manny's mom came down the hall of Degrassi to come get her. "Manuela, are you ready?", she said. "Yea Mom", Manny said. "Bye JT, Bye Emma. I'll write or something, okay?", Manny said. JT and Emma just looked on. "Manny come on, let's get out of this school for good", her mother snapped.

And then she was gone. Out of the blue, just like that, Manny Santos was gone from Degrassi. JT couldn't complain. After the party, and after hearing the truth, he felt relieved. Emma and JT turned away and continued down the halls to find a crowd, a very large crowd of students gathered in the hall."I wonder what's going on", JT said. Emma and JT ran up to the crowd. Everyone was talking and Emma and JT couldn't understand what was going on. "Paige! What's going on?", JT asked. Paige turned around and looked at JT and Emma. "It's Terri. She's in a coma, they say she's not gonna make it", Paige said. "What?", JT asked. "First Manny leaves, and now this", JT said. "Guys, that's not all. If Paige dies, there's no justice!", Paige said. "Why not?", Emma asked. "Didn't that Rick guy push her, wouldn't he be charged with murder?", JT asked. "Not when the suspect is dead",Paige said. "What?", JT asked. "Rick comitted suicide", Paige said.


End file.
